Traditionally, a light emitting orientation is generally immobile. When the light emitting orientation is required to be changed, the lamp should be replaced. During the replacement process, the configured angle should be detected one by one, the operation is troublesome, and the cost of material, logistics, and the construction is increased at the same time.